


Brokeback Nights

by Ramabear (RyMagnatar)



Series: go west, young man [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Western AU, its the mid-1800s yall, mostly a very physical hurt, porn with the barest shred of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/Ramabear
Summary: Xanxus picks up a job to rescue the Vongola leader's lady and tacks on a little train robbery onto it to keep things interesting.
Relationships: Xanxus/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: go west, young man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Brokeback Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> one day i'll write the prequel to this bit. its in the queue with a dozen other things... for now, pls enjoy this

It was the only part of the track from Lovelockes to Grand Peak where the train slowed down enough that a horse could catch up to it. After this bend, the train would kick it into high gear to travel through the night in a straight line before reaching its destination mid-morning the next day. 

Xanxus had seen plenty of trains run this route. He’d left most of them alone, too, because there wasn’t any good in pilfering a random train in hopes that someone on board had something worth stealing or the cargo wasn’t too heavy for a handful of men to carry off. Unprocessed gold was the best catch, but that was always headed east, not west. 

The train they were after was headed to California, carrying precious cargo that had fallen into the wrong hands.

Squalo was at his side, the two of them under the cover of dried brush that had been brought over to these large rocks, obscuring them and his half dozen men from view of the train. It was nearing sunset, the setting sun stretching light out across the land, long shadows deepening and darkening the space between the short hills. In half an hour the light would be gone entirely. Ten minutes before that, the train would be slowing down to take the corner instead of going off the rails. 

Bester shifted underneath him, snorting and stamping a hoof. He was anxious and eager, exactly as Xanxus was, and ready to get running. He wasn’t the only horse to show excitement, either. Squalo’s own mount kept side-stepping and he had to nudge her back over and out of sight. 

“Almost,” Xanxus murmured. The rumbling of the train grew closer and closer. He heard the whistle as it approached the curve. _“Almost.”_

He raised his fist. The horses snorted. He heard the shifting of leather as his men leaned forward in their saddles. 

The train soared past. He could see the black engine first, smoke rising from its stack, a light shining on the track ahead of it, and Xanxus dropped his fist and kicked his heels. 

Bester lurched into action, kicking up dirt under his hooves as he went racing down the hill, the two of them mostly in shadow, and straight for the track. The train roared past them, just ahead of them, brakes squealing as it slowed for the curve up ahead. The sound of the horses was drowned out by the train, just as he’d hoped they would be.

Bester brought him closer and closer to the track. Xanxus shifted on the back of his horse so he could jump off of him, gripping the saddle horn in one hand and adjusting his footing. As he neared the side of the train, he waited until he could clearly see the railing between two carts and then jumped.

Xanxus grabbed the railing with both hands and hauled himself up and onto the tiny space at the end of the carriage. He turned around immediately, just in time to see Squalo making the same jump. Squalo grabbed the same railing and Xanxus gripped him by the shoulder, hauling him up into the space.

Their horses peeled off, racing back to the two or three men who would gather them all up for a later rendezvous. Xanxus peered around the edge of the carriage, watching as more of his men jumped from horse to train farther along. He grinned, stuck out a thumbs up to one of them, who repeated the gesture. 

Pulling back and out of the wind, Xanxus pulled up his kerchief from his neck to cover his mouth and nose. He adjusted his hat and then nodded to Squalo, who had pulled up his own kerchief. “Let’s get going,” Xanxus said, “We’ve got work to do.”

“Yes, boss,” Squalo said. 

Xanxus went to the door of the carriage ahead of them and pushed it open. Squalo entered behind him and shut the door, cutting the noise level of the train on the track down considerably. Xanxus drew his gun and kept it down at his side as he moved quietly through the carriage. They had ended up in a sleeping car, which was a good sign but not exactly what they were looking for. 

As they walked past, a door opened and a woman began to step out. Xanxus shoved her back into the room and grabbed the door. He leaned in and said, “All passengers are advised to stay in their rooms for the time being, ma’am. Anyone caught out walkin’ ‘round right now is gettin’ chucked off. So please, sit tight and wait in here until we reach our destination in the mornin’.”

Without waiting for a response from the terrified woman, he shut the door. They made it three or four more rooms down when another door opened. This time it was a man, portly and well-off if his fine suit and gold chain pocket watch had anything to say about it. The curl of his mustache was a familiar one to Xanxus. Oh, how he loved to run into cowardly bastards who thought they could cheat him and get away with it! Xanxus grinned under his kerchief and he heard Squalo take in a sharp breath.

Xanxus took the two steps necessary to close the distance and grabbed the front of the man’s shirt collar, including the little ascot tucked in under his chin. “Why Harold,” Xanxus said in a mock friendly tone, “I didn’t know you’d be ridin’ with us tonight. It’s good to see you again, _friend.”_

Harold jibbered and tried to pull back. He grabbed Xanxus’s arm, but nothing he could do budge it. In fact, Xanxus only tightened his grip and held his arm out straight. He pushed Harold back into his little room. He glanced to the side, not surprised to see a woman sitting on the bed, not nearly as finely dressed as Harold was in a cotton shift and her blankets pulled up to her chest. 

“Up to your old shit again, Harold?” Xanxus asked. “Just what would dear Janice say if she knew?”

Harold croaked. It really was difficult to talk without any air. Xanxus could sympathize with that. 

“Now, I really am quite surprised to see you, Harold, and unfortunately that means I don’t have the time to tie you to a chair and make you squeal like the yellow-bellied pig you are. What it _does_ mean, however, is that this will be over real quick like.” Xanxus lifted his other hand and the gun he held. He pressed the barrel to the man’s forehead and pulled back the hammer. 

“Ma’am,” Squalo said from behind Xanxus in the most patronizingly patient tone he had in his repertoire. “You’ll want to look away. Brains and bullets mix only in one way.”

Xanxus squeezed the trigger. The back of Harold’s head came apart in a most satisfying way, brains and blood splattering on the far wall as the bullet rammed right through his skull and into the far wall of the compartment. He then let go of Harold’s neck, letting gravity pull him down. 

However, he did grab the man’s gold watch as he fell, the clasp snapping off of his vest as his body fell. Xanxus looked at the watch and hummed. “Pretty,” he said. He tucked it into a pocket and glanced at the woman. He had heard her scream but nothing after that. She lay back on the bed now, having fainted dead away.

Xanxus turned away. Squalo stepped back, looking down the hallway as a few more doors opened up from the gunshot. “Everyone stay in your rooms,” Squalo shouted. “If you manage to follow those orders you won’t end up with your brains outside of your heads.” He lifted his own gun, gesturing with it, “Come on now, back inside, all of you!” The doors quickly shut and there was the click of locks.

Xanxus moved past him and towards the front of the carriage. As he walked, he refilled his gun from the missing bullet. Better to be fully loaded than down one or two charges. Every bullet counted in a life like his. 

They left that carriage and headed to the next one up. This was a dining car and it had quite a few people in it. Xanxus walked in, gun up and at the ready. 

“VOI!” Squalo shouted, stepping up beside him, “I need everyone to shut up, sit tight, and put your hands up where we can see them. If you can follow these three very simple rules, you will not be shot! You only get one warnin’!” 

Xanxus walked slowly down the center of the carriage, looking from face to face of each person. Squalo continued to speak as Xanxus searched. 

“We’re looking for three individuals,” Squalo said, “Two gentlemen and one lady. These gentlemen are tall, hideous bastards who like to chew tobacco and have half a brain between ‘em. The young lady has brown hair and looks sweet as your mama’s pie. If this description does not fit you then simply remove your valuables and set them on the table in front of you. If this description fits you, stand up.”

There was a rustling in the silence. Xanxus glanced back to see a man lowering his hand to his jacket as if reaching for a wallet or something similar. However, Xanxus could see the leather strap of a holster just under the edge of his jacket collar and saw a familiar defiant glint in the man’s face. He lowered his weapon and fired a shot.

There was a burst of screams and the man shouted, clutching at his wounded wrist.

“VOI!” Squalo stomped over to the man. He grabbed him by the injured wrist and dragged him out of his seat, “What did I say? Huh? Did I say draw a weapon? Did I say be a brave fool? Don’t you got any fucking clue who you’re dealing with here?” He pulled him to the ground and stomped his heel on the man’s wounded wrist, eliciting both the crunch of bone and a cry of pain from him. 

“That’s the one warning that any of you get,” Squalo shouted, “Any more of you disobey our three rules and the next shot goes right between your eyes.”

Xanxus popped the fresh bullet into his gun as he said idly, “Actually, I’m feeling like the throat today. I already saw brains and it put me off my dinner. Maybe a fountain of blood from the neck will cheer me up.”

He clicked his gun closed again and lifted it. He made eye contact with an older woman and arched a brow, “Ma’am, I don’t think you’re who we’re looking for, so you don’t need to weep. Valuables on the table now. Keep in mind it’s just a ring and a necklace, I’m sure you’ll survive.”

He waited until the woman, with trembling fingers, began to remove her ring. Then he walked on, continuing his search. As he reached the far end of the cart, the door they’d entered opened and two of his crew came in, both armed and one with a bag. Squalo directed them to start taking the valuables before heading over to join Xanxus.

Xanxus stepped over to the counter behind which two waiters crouched together, trembling and wide-eyed. He leaned his elbow against the countertop and said conversationally, “The three that my partner here described- did you serve them dinner yet?”

The little one swallowed and nodded. “Yes sir,” he said, “We did, sir. She just had the soup and the men had the full dinner service. Uh,” he glanced nervously at his companion and then added, “They got in a heated discussion with another rider who came over to eat with them. He was a foreign fellow and wouldn’t leave when they said to go. The lady argued with them, demanding that he stay and when they got up to force him to leave, he backed off. They’re all in the next cart, sir. They’re not here.”

Xanxus nodded. He leaned back and then stopped. “You got the good stuff down there, right?”

The little waiter nodded. 

“Pass the bottles over to my boys and be generous. They’ll leave you alone for your personal valuables,” Xanxus said, “We both know it's hard, honest living working for the rails.” They nodded and Xanxus drew back. He gestured for Squalo to follow and then went to the door.

“Next carriage is it,” Xanxus said, “And we’ve got our special guest. You ready?”

“There’s only two of them,” Squalo said, a little annoyed, “Are you even going to give me a chance to shoot?”

Xanxus laughed and went through the door. 

His heart pounded with excitement as he pushed open the next door. There was a small, somewhat dim section that he stepped on, likely a small staff station with various supplies. The rest of the carriage was moderately lit, the sunset an orange glare coming in through the windows. Xanxus caught the silhouette of the two big men he was looking for, both sitting with their back to him, and grinned. 

He strode quickly up the walkway, and made it all the way up to their seats, gun up, before there was any reaction in the carriage. Various people in the carriage exclaimed loudly at the sight of him. Several got up to their feet, hands going to guns hidden under their jackets. Xanxus himself had the barrel of his gun up under the guy’s jaw, the barrel of his gun against a thick vein. 

Squalo took one step into view and shouted, “VOI! All of you sit right back down! Unless you got a death wish you’ll keep your hands off your guns and on your heads. We ain’t got any business with the lot of you. Just with our friends over here. The worst you’re going to have to deal with is a bit o’ blood so if you have a weak gut, close your eyes and pretend you’re far, far away.”

Xanxus pulled the hammer back on his pistol. “Hello Jacque,” he said to the man, “I think you have something that doesn’t belong to you.”

Jacque didn’t move his head, but he grinned broadly, “Don’t belong to you neither, Xanxus. But that sure don’t stop you from tryin’ to take it for yourself, does it? The boss said you’d walk your own self up to take it and look at that, he was right.”

“VOI!” Squalo shouted, “I said stay down!” 

There was the double pop of gunshots and the tension in the room rose another few levels. Xanxus spared a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw someone falling over and Squalo stepped back. A bullet dug into the wood next to him and smoke rose from his gun. 

“Well now,” Xanxus said, “Looks like we walked into an ambush, Squalo. You know what that means, don’t you?”

“You should just give up,” Jacque said, “You can’t get us all with just the two of you. We’re going to put you full of holes, Xanxus. This is it for you.”

There was a clattering sound and the door at the far end of the carriage burst open and a half a dozen other men came in, wearing dark suits and hats. They had their guns drawn, aiming for Xanxus while the others in the back of the car were turned towards Squalo. 

_Well shit,_ Xanxus thought. Six they could probably handle, ten might be tricky but this had to be pushing twenty. _We’re in a tight spot, aren’t we?_

And then he caught sight of the man who sat alone at the first row nearest to the door where the men came running through. They had all put him at their back since he was clearly not with Xanxus or Squalo. 

Or at least so it appeared.

Takeshi never looked like he belonged somewhere except when he wanted to. He slid silently to his feet, one hand reaching for his side. Xanxus looked away from him and instead turned his attention to the woman. “Ma’am,” he said, “You don’t know how glad you’re about to be that you’re wearing a red dress.”

She unfolded her ivory-handled fan with a flick of her wrist. The side turned towards Xanxus had the Vongola insignia on it. She fanned herself slowly and said, “Why sir, I’d be foolish to wear any other color when the men are about to go to work.”

Xanxus grinned and pulled the trigger.

Several things happened very quickly then.

Blood exploded out from Jacque’s throat and the man on the other side of him, Gustov, lifted his gun that he’d clearly drawn earlier. Xanxus quick-drew his second gun and shot him almost point-blank as well, his bullet ripping open the man’s throat.

Shots rang out up and down the carriage. Xanxus felt the sting of a bullet scoring his side and another one hitting his shoulder. He heard Squalo shouting, the crashing of wood from near where he stood.

And three of the six men who had come in through the front collapsed in screaming heaps as Takeshi flayed them open from behind, his sword as silent as his grinning face. Two of the others turned in surprise and Xanxus shot the third one who was aiming for him. 

Everything devolved into chaos after that: Xanxus sought cover and shot with both guns, picking off the men who were shooting at both him and Squalo. Squalo had lunged into the fight, his gun in one hand, his long knife in the other, using someone skewered on the end of it as a meat shield to keep from getting shot. Takeshi moved like a ghost through the compartment, his blade flashing, blood splattering up his body, and bodies falling to pieces as he passed.

It was over in a matter of seconds. 

Xanxus lowered his guns, panting softly as the last man slid to the floor, missing one arm at the elbow and a hole where his throat should be. He methodically reloaded his weapons and then holstered them. Across the carriage, Squalo cleaned off his knife and shoved it back into the sheath at his hip. He stepped over a body, heading towards Xanxus. “Boss,” he said, “You good?”

Xanxus grunted. His shoulder was definitely beginning to smart.

To his side, Takeshi had cleaned up his sword and slid it into his sheath. He looked down at himself, his smile bemused at the sight of his blue bloodstained hakama. “Ah,” he said, “And I just got this one cleaned.”

“You really should get a red one, sir,” the woman said, still fanning herself. She got up from her seat and stepped delicately over a body, lifting her skirt with one hand. Then she held out her hand to Xanxus, “You must be Xanxus. I am Kyoko Sasagawa. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

“Likewise, ma’am,” Xanxus said. He pulled down his kerchief so that he could kiss the back of her hand as he took it in his own. He then straightened up and tipped his hat politely. “I must say, you are just as lovely as I was told you’d be. I ain’t surprised to see you’re Tsuna’s beau. He’s always aimin’ for things far beyond what’s reasonable for a man like him.”

Kyoko laughed, her mouth hidden behind her fan. “He has big dreams and knows that they will not come easily.”

“Boss,” Squalo said, “We should retire from this scene. It ain’t a place for a lady to be standing around chattin’ in.” 

Xanxus nodded at him. “Miss Kyoko, this is my first in command, Squalo. And this is my partner, Takeshi.” 

She held out her hand to Squalo, who did as Xanxus had and pulled down his kerchief to kiss her gloved fingers. Takeshi simply bowed, as was his custom. Kyoko curtseyed to him, polite as could be. 

“If you are looking for a quiet place to rest yourselves, I have a room in the sleeping car,” Kyoko said.

Squalo offered her his arm, “Miss Kyoko, I’ll escort you there and keep guard over you until we reach the station.”

“Why thank you,” she said as she took his arm. Xanxus moved to the side as the two of them walked past to the sleeper car. 

“Have the boys tell the staff to avoid this car,” Xanxus called after Squalo. 

“Of course, boss,” Squalo said over his shoulder. He then led Kyoko away from the massacre. As they left, Xanxus could hear Squalo’s murmured voice, but too indistinctly to know what he was saying. Xanxus was sure Squalo would conduct himself in a gentlemanly fashion, however. None of them wanted to get on Sawada’s bad side so being crude to his lady-love was out of the question.

“I have also acquired a room,” Takeshi said quietly, “Allow me to tend to your wounds, Xanxus.”

“I find that agreeable,” Xanxus said as he reached out for him with one hand. He took a fistful of Takeshi’s collar and pulled him closer. “But first thing’s first,” he murmured. 

Takeshi smiled as Xanxus drew him in for a kiss. It was slow and warm, the kiss of the living and bloodied, the kiss of victory. 

He moved back slowly, “Show me this room of yours, Takeshi.”

Smiling, Takeshi led the way.

* * *

Stepping into the small sleeping compartment he’d acquired along with his train ticket, Takeshi went to the wall lamp and lit it. The sun had all but set by now and nothing but the blue of twilight came in through the window. While that would’ve normally been more than enough for Takeshi, he needed light to tend to Xanxus’s wounds.

There were two beds in the room, both along the same wall and stacked one on the other. Xanxus took a seat on the edge of the bottom bed, taking off his hat and setting it aside with a sigh. He began to unbutton his outer shirt, hissing as he peeled it off of his shoulders and the tacky blood of his wounds stuck the cloth to his body. 

Wordlessly, Takeshi crouched down and reached for his belongings kept under the bed. He drew out the bundle and reached into it. He took out his medical pack, bound in treated cloth to make it water-resistant, and then put the rest of his bag aside. He set the pack on the bed beside Xanxus and then got back to his feet. “Do you have any wounds on your legs?”

“Nah,” Xanxus murmured. “Fuckers were actually trying to kill me this time, not slow me down.” He touched at a bloody patch on his side. “Ain’t it fortunate none of ‘em were particularly good shots?”

“Yes, it is,” Takeshi said. He pulled off the top layer of Xanxus’s clothes, unbuttoning his cuffs to make the sleeves easier to remove. Xanxus gave him this tolerant little smile as Takeshi swat his hands away so he could strip Xanxus on his own. Takeshi pulled his undershirt free and peeled it up and over Xanxus’s head, frowning at the far more visible blood on the unpatterned, lighter cloth. “Still, they hit you far more than I’m happy with.”

“Tell me,” Xanxus said, “Are you ever happy when I’m hit?” 

“Mm,” Takeshi replied, “Sometimes you deserve it.” His fingers trailed down Xanxus’s chest, probing gently at the two injuries he found there. The first was along the lower left side of his ribs, where the skin had been torn open and the jagged wound was sluggishly bleeding. The second wound was higher up on his side and a bullet had lodged itself under his skin but hadn’t escaped the other side. 

“Ah, how cruel,” Xanxus laughed and then winced because of Takeshi’s probing fingers. “Now, are you going to keep fondling my chest, Takeshi, or are you going to patch me up?”

“I have to know what I’m tending first,” Takeshi said, “And start with the worst of it. Squalo will chew my head off if I treat a little scrape while something else begins to fester. Now turn that way, please, let me see your back.”

Xanxus grunted and turned. At first glance there looked like there was just another scoring injury on his shoulder but when Takeshi ran his fingers over it, he found a second entry point beneath the scrape. Two bullets stuck inside, then, but neither in fatal locations. Good. 

The rest of Xanxus’s back was free of bullets but showed the handful of tattoos he’d collected over the years. Takeshi ran his fingertips over a rather elegant looking little bird in flight, smiling to himself. 

Pulling back, he noticed Xanxus watching him, eyes half-closed, and his smile gone. Takeshi smiled. Without a word, he slipped back off the bed and went over to the tiny compartment on the other side of the room, ostensibly for storing the goods of train riders. All Takeshi had put in his was a bottle of alcohol and a canteen of water. 

He brought it over, opening the alcohol first and handing it to Xanxus, “This isn’t all for you to drink” he said, “But those bullets are stuck in you so it’s going to hurt when I remove them.”

Xanxus nodded and took the bottle. He put it to his lips and drank while Takeshi sat back down at his side, the canteen beside his leg and his medical bundle in his lap. He only watched Xanxus drink for a little bit, admiring the line of his throat, the angle of his jaw, and his hand curled around the neck of the bottle. 

Then he opened the bundle and pulled out the supplies he was going to need. 

Takeshi cleaned the wounds first, soaking a clean cloth in the alcohol and wiping away the blood. The only sign of pain that Xanxus showed was a grimace and a hissing of breath between his teeth. He drank between the times Takeshi took the bottle for sanitizing, not speaking while Takeshi worked. 

He went ahead and cleaned and bandaged the open wounds, picking any bits of cloth or debris out as well. The one across Xanxus’s ribs was deeper than the shoulder graze and so Takeshi spread some herbal poultice across it before wrapping it up. 

With the minimal kit that he had, Takeshi ended up using a thin knife to cut open the entry points of the sunken bullets before he was able to reach his fingers in and dig out the bullets themselves. The one on the shoulder gave him the most trouble as it was sunk deep into Xanxus’s flesh. But neither bullet had broken up and Takeshi was able to remove them completely. More alcohol was used to clean the wounds; more herbs were used to help lessen the pain and promote healing; stitches were made to keep the wounds closed and then Takeshi wrapped them tightly. 

Xanxus was coated in a thin sheen of sweat by the time Takeshi had finished. He held the bottle of alcohol loosely in one hand, resting his arm on his knee and head hanging as Takeshi finished up with his shoulder last. 

Takeshi wiped the blood from his fingers and wrapped up the bundle of supplies, tying it off and putting it down on the floor beside the bed. Then he sat back up and reached for the bottle. Xanxus gave it up without complaint. 

Drinking the rest of the bottle, which wasn’t really all that much after what he’d used and what Xanxus had drunk, Takeshi set that down on the floor as well. Then he opened his canteen and pressed it into Xanxus’s hands. “Drink,” he said, “You’ll feel better.”

Xanxus grunted again. He lifted the canteen to his lips, tipping his head back. Water beaded at the corner of his mouth and ran down to his jaw, then down his neck. 

Takeshi watched the water run down, smiling slightly. 

Lowering the canteen, Xanxus screwed the lid back onto it and handed it back. “You know what would really make me feel better?” he asked.

“Oh?” Takeshi asked as if he didn’t already know. He took the canteen, took a sip, and then set it on the floor as well, “What would that be?”

Xanxus leaned towards him, reaching out and sliding one hand under the front of Takeshi’s hakama. “Seeing you out of these clothes,” he murmured, “And having a taste of you.” His breath was warm across Takeshi’s lips.

“You’re injured, Xanxus,” Takeshi said, though he did nothing to stop his hand as it pulled his hakama down from his shoulder, “Why don’t you lie back and let me take care of you. I’ll give you that taste you want and then some if you’ll let me.”

Xanxus chuckled and kissed him briefly with warm lips that tasted of the alcohol he’d been drinking. “Let you?” he murmured against Takeshi’s lips, “Why I’ve half a mind to let you do anything you like, Takeshi. Go ahead and take what’s yours.”

Takeshi pushed Xanxus down onto his back with one hand against the center of his chest. Xanxus lay back, his amber eyes glinting in the low light of the lamp and half-closed as he watched him. Getting to his feet briefly, Takeshi pulled the knot that held his clothes together and let the cloth slide freely from his hips and legs. He left the hakama around his shoulders, knowing that the desert nights got chillier than he liked and despite the heat he felt with Xanxus now, he’d need the warmth later. 

Kneeling on the bed again, Takeshi hummed to himself as he undid Xanxus’s belt and loosened the ties on his pants, sliding them down past narrow hips and well-defined thighs. Takeshi paused in removing his pants only to pull off Xanxus’s boots and socks, leaving the taller man naked on the narrow bed they were to share. Takeshi kept Xanxus from rolling onto his back with one hand on his thigh. He’d just patched those wounds on the back of his shoulder and he didn’t want to put any pressure on them. 

He ran his other hand up Xanxus’s leg, fingers sliding between his thighs, a smile on his lips as he watched Xanxus’s muscles flex in response to the touch. Before Takeshi got too comfortable, however, he made sure he had their lubricant in reach. He didn’t want to have to stop to fish it out in the middle of this. He tucked the container near his knee by the wall for later and then devoted his attention back to Xanxus.

Takeshi ran his fingers up from Xanxus’s hips to his chest. How many times had he felt this chest under his hands? The muscles that flexed. The rise and fall of his ribs. The warmth of skin and blood and flesh. The coarse hair that ran up from Xanxus’s groin and to his chest. His fingers followed a familiar path, trailing over old scars and marks and nipples until he had reached Xanxus’s collarbone, as sharp as his hips. Takeshi let his smile drop a little bit. Xanxus was always a little thinner than he’d like, showing his hunger a little too much. These new wounds of his would force him to rest, force his body to burn more energy in healing. Takeshi would have to keep an eye on him and take care of him during this. 

He felt more than heard the deep sigh that Xanxus gave as his fingertips skimmed over his throat and went to his face. Takeshi cupped Xanxus’s cheek with one hand, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. Xanxus still watched him, eyelids so low that his eyes looked almost shut. He opened his mouth to Takeshi’s thumb and caught it between his lips and then his teeth, gently biting the knuckle.

Takeshi’s smile returned and he pressed his thumb in more, letting Xanxus do as he liked with it while he busied himself elsewhere. 

He knelt, straddling Xanxus’s lower thigh and nudging the top one out of the way. They didn’t usually do this with Xanxus on his side, but, again, Takeshi had to make adjustments for those injuries. Besides, he liked the way he could pin down one leg and bend the other, getting a good view of the firm muscles of Xanxus’s leg and backside in action as he positioned him. 

With one hand, he opened the container of lubricant and reached two fingers into it. He saw goosebumps rise on Xanxus’s skin as he heard the sound of that scoop, an unmistakable noise that preceded their most intimate moments. He rubbed his fingers over Xanxus’s entrance, warming the lubricant with his skin before pressing into Xanxus’s body. 

Xanxus groaned and arched his back. His lips were slick with saliva; his eyes closed now. He held onto Takeshi’s wrist with one hand, the other gripped the sheets beneath him. “Takeshi,” he moaned, his breath warm against Takeshi’s palm. 

He let out another groan, shameless as always, while Takeshi pushed his fingers in deeper. He spread them, working them in and out of Xanxus, stretching him, with a patience and slowness that wasn’t all that necessary. They were intimate so often that Takeshi hardly had to work Xanxus for long before he was stretched enough to start. 

Still, Takeshi didn’t want to rush things. As often as they did have sex, he rarely got to just touch Xanxus, to make him pliant and aching in all the best ways. He continued with his fingers, sliding in a third one only when Xanxus began to squirm a little, restless on the mattress. 

Soon after that, while Xanxus was distracted with his fingers, Takeshi pulled his hand from Xanxus’s mouth. He ran his finger down Xanxus’s throat, fingers curling there just long enough, just hard enough to make Xanxus gasp for breath, his body clench, his eyes open and look down at Takeshi.

Takeshi smiled, squeezing Xanxus’s throat just enough to make it difficult to breathe, but not impossible. He never stopped with his other hand, fucking Xanxus with his fingers while Xanxus grew more and more restless under his hands. 

“Takeshi,” Xanxus’s voice was a raspy sound, _“Takeshi.”_

Relaxing his hold, Takeshi slid his hand back down Xanxus’s chest as he gasped and then panted for breath. Both hands were twisting in the fabric of the sheets, now, knuckles white from the strength of his grip. Takeshi bent down so he could place kisses along Xanxus’s jaw. Xanxus turned his head and met Takeshi’s mouth with his own. 

He became too close to rolling onto his back for Takeshi’s liking, though, so he pushed a little harder with his fingers, seeking that sweet spot that would make Xanxus fall apart. He found it at the same time as his other hand slid down between the front of Xanxus’s legs, fingers brushing over the hard and heavy cock hidden under his thigh. 

Xanxus moaned out his name again, the pitch of his voice rising into a whine as Takeshi began to stroke him. 

He grinned into the next series of kisses as his hands worked in perfect concert with each other, pushing and pulling, squeezing and stretching, and Xanxus went from arching his back, flexing muscles as if trying to resist the pleasure, to writhing and panting, breathlessly asking for more, _more._

In the low light, Takeshi clearly saw the dazed adoration in Xanxus’s face, the pink flush to his cheeks, his skin, the shine of sweat on his body as Takeshi brought him closer and closer to that cliff of pleasure. He smiled, watching Xanxus carefully, watching how quickly his breath came, how he twisted on the mattress, how his hips moved on his own, back and forth, meeting and matching the movements of Takeshi’s hands. 

Xanxus didn’t have to give any warning, Takeshi could see the signs clearly enough. He knew Xanxus well.

And so he knew the precise moment to go still, to pull fingers away, to unwrap his hand from Xanxus, to pull back and catch his breath, so that Xanxus _didn’t_ come but was so close to it he was practically mindless with lust. 

Eyes closed, brows arching upwards, Xanxus’s hips rolled forward, seeking Takeshi’s hand and then he shifted backward again, seeking Takeshi’s fingers. 

When he felt nothing, Xanxus opened his eyes, truly whimpering as he looked up at Takeshi. It took him a moment before he could speak and when he did his voice was weak, pleading, “Takeshi?”

Takeshi smiled at him, putting a slight edge to the expression as he asked, “Were you going to come without me, Xanxus? Before I ever got inside of you?”

Xanxus shuddered. He licked his lips. “No?”

Takeshi laughed, “Are you lying to me, Xanxus?”

“Maybe,” Xanxus mumbled. 

Takeshi shifted. He dug out more lubricant for his dick, making it slick before he leaned in, rubbing against Xanxus with it. Xanxus immediately pushed back against him, groaning as the tip slid into him. When he tried to push back again, Takeshi moved with him to keep from going in deeper. 

“Takeshi, please,” Xanxus groaned. “Fuck me, please.”

“I will,” Takeshi promised. “Let me take my time with you, Xanxus.” He eased himself in slowly, a bit at a time, letting out a groan as he pushed in. “Let me bring you right up the edge and hold you there.”

Xanxus shivered beneath him. He pushed back again, claiming the rest of Takeshi and squeezing down on him. Takeshi laughed breathlessly at the sheer pleasure he felt. He didn’t bother waiting or resting, Xanxus didn’t need time to adjust to Takeshi and Takeshi wasn’t the one along the edge of his climax already. 

Bracing himself with one hand on the mattress beside Xanxus’s side and the other curling back in place around Xanxus’s cock, Takeshi began to thrust into him. He started with slow, regular movements, rocking into him, drawing out very little each time. Xanxus turned and curled more, both hands digging into the pillow as he began to pant. 

Takeshi paced himself, forced himself to wait before he went faster, before he pulled back farther to be able to thrust in harder. He resisted the plunge into his lust, resisted the urge to push Xanxus down and really fuck him the way Xanxus usually asked for. He resisted making it fast and hard and searing.

Watching Xanxus panting heavily into his pillow, eyes closed tightly, gasping out Takeshi’s name made that resistance almost impossible. _Almost._

He slowed down only when he saw that desperation in Xanxus’s expression, only when Xanxus began to twist again, began to climb closer to his end. Slowing down made Xanxus curse and whimper, hungrily trying to pull Takeshi in but failing at it. 

Takeshi felt sweat trickling down his own spine, felt it dampen his temples, and drip down from his chin. His whole body trembled when he forced himself to slow down. His whole body burned with pleasure whenever he could thrust into Xanxus.

He pulled up Xanxus’s leg, sliding it up his own so he could adjust the angle of his hips. As he thrust in on this new position, Xanxus cried out, eyes flashing open, and his body clenched hard around Takeshi. 

Takeshi pulled back and thrust in again, keeping the angle, keeping the position. Xanxus’s eyes closed again and a soft, repeated chant of pleading fell from his lips. Takeshi grinned. His name featured often in that whisper, spoken almost like a prayer. 

He bent down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Xanxus’s mouth. “Feelin’ good?” he asked. 

Xanxus moaned in affirmation, clenching around Takeshi again. Takeshi hissed out a breath. He was so hard, so nearly there, that the sudden clench was almost painful. 

Finally, _finally,_ Takeshi let himself go. His fingers dug into whatever they were holding and he threw himself into fucking Xanxus. There was no more time for restraint. No more reason to hold back. No more pleasure that could be drawn out from this moment. Not when Xanxus was unable to form words, not when Takeshi felt like his skin was on fire.

Not when Takeshi had done everything he wanted to do to his lover tonight.

Xanxus came first, on the end of a thrust that put stars dancing behind Takeshi’s eyes. He curled in on himself, body shaking, voice coming out as a low, desperate cry, a drawn-out curse that trailed into a wordless moan and ended as a gasp for breath. 

Takeshi rocked against him during this, eyes barely open, fingers shaking as he gripped Xanxus’s thigh. When Xanxus relaxed again, he returned to his thrusting, desperate to reach his own climax. 

He found it quickly, drawing out the pleasure not just from fucking Xanxus but from the way Xanxus twisted and reached up one hand, pulling Takeshi down for a kiss that crushed their mouths together. 

Takeshi came in Xanxus, his body flexing, hips moving automatically, until he was completely spent.

Sweaty and exhausted, Takeshi’s arm shook from holding him up and he gave in to his body’s desire to lay down and rest. He lowered himself down, lying behind Xanxus, his cheek against back, one hand over his side, careful not to touch a wound. His soft cock slid out of Xanxus and was pressed between them, a comfortable position Takeshi preferred. They didn’t usually have time to lay close together, pressed skin to skin like this. 

Xanxus grumbled something and leaned back against Takeshi, breathing even and deep already. “I can barely move,” he complained, the words slow and faint, as he struggled against the very exhaustion he spoke of. 

Takeshi hummed, pleased with himself, and pressed a kiss to the back of Xanxus’s neck, “It’s a sign to go to sleep, Xanxus.”

“Lantern’s still lit,” Xanxus complained, though he didn’t move to do anything about it.

“Pretend it’s the campfire,” Takeshi said. He yawned immediately after those words.

“You’ve left a mess,” Xanxus yawned as well, he added something else but Takeshi couldn't make out the words from his mumbling. 

“Sleep,” Takeshi said. “We’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

A soft snore was Xanxus’s only response.

Takeshi smiled to himself and curled tighter up behind Xanxus. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Sitting on the narrow bed, Xanxus had just finished tugging on his second boot when there was a knock at the door and a gruff but familiar voice on the other side said, “Boss?”

Xanxus got to his feet and stamped once to make sure his boot was snug on his heel. Takeshi opened one eye to look at him from where he sat on the bed, cross-legged and with his hands in his lap, waiting with his typical peaceful patience. Xanxus crossed the small compartment and opened the door, “Yeah?”

The light from the hallway was brighter than that of the room Xanxus was in, with the west-facing windows only catching the hint of the sunrise and the lantern having burnt itself out during the night. Levi stood in the hallway, thumbs hooked into his pockets and kerchief pulled up over his mouth and nose. “We went and took care of the bodies on the ride like usual, boss,” he said, “And collected the rest of the goods. We’re ready to go once the train reaches the station.”

“Good,” Xanxus said, “Any word from Squalo during the night?”

“No, boss,” Levi shook his head, “Not a peep from him or the lady all night.”

Xanxus nodded, “Pair up and get the boys ready to skedaddle when the brakes start hissin’. Is Bel on board?”

“Yessir.”

“Send him with Squalo, he at least looks like he can be escortin’ a lady around without lookin’ out of sorts. But no knife play. She’s been through a lot and I won’t be havin’ anyone give her any trouble.”

“Yessir.”

Xanxus reached out and clapped Levi on the shoulder. He could see the man’s eyes crinkle with his hidden smile. “Good. I’ll see you and the rest of the boys in Gordon’s Tavern in the south end of town.”

Levi had started to turn but stopped to arch an eyebrow at Xanxus, “We ain’t headed back right off, boss?”

“Not right off,” Xanxus said, “But soon enough. I got one more thing in mind before we head to camp. Now go on and spread the word on down, it won’t be long a’fore we’re in Grand Peak.”

“Yessir,” Levi nodded and tipped his hat respectfully before hurrying off to get in touch with the others.

Xanxus stepped back into the compartment and closed the door. Takeshi sat with both eyes open now, watching him, “What are we doing in Grand Peak, Xanxus?”

Xanxus grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out the familiar golden pocket watch that he’d taken the day before. He walked over and sat down beside Takeshi on the bed, “You remember our friend Harold, don’t you, Takeshi?” He handed the watch over to Takeshi, who turned it over in his hands curiously before clicking it open. “Inherited his pa’s mining company? Offered a hefty sum of cash for a chance to double dip in his profits a while back? It was an easy job for a good price.”

“He tried to kill you,” Takeshi said, handing back the watch. His eyes were dark, his smile sharp, “A dozen men in the dark just for you.”

“All while he ran off to hide out here in the desert somewhere,” Xanxus nodded. He took back the watch and slid it into his pocket. “Found him by surprise here on this very train, ain’t that fortunate?” 

“It is indeed,” Takeshi said, “Fortunate for you.” 

“High chance that he’s got a little estate here in town,” Xanxus said, leaning over to sling his arm around Takeshi’s shoulders, “And see, we never did get paid for that job we did him, did we?”

“No, we did not,” Takeshi said. 

“So I say it’s about time we collect our pay. With some interest, of course. How’s that sound to you, partner?”

Takeshi grinned. He reached up and grabbed Xanxus’s shirt collar, pulling him closer. “Sounds mighty fine to me,” he said. He tilted his chin up and met Xanxus’s mouth with his own, kissing him firmly. 

Xanxus put his other arm around Takeshi’s middle, dragging Takeshi against himself as he kissed him right back. 

Before they could do much more than kiss, the train whistled several times. Xanxus sighed as he pulled back. “Time to go,” he murmured.

Takeshi smiled. “Let’s be quick,” he said, “We have a lot of work left to do today.”

“Yes sir we do,” Xanxus laughed.


End file.
